Seto's Valentine
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: two paragraph one shot. SetoxAnzu and a little bit of RebecaxMokuba at the end. please review.


A/n: (early) but special for Valentines Day I've decided to give Seto chan a girlfriend! Is it too late to revoke what I said about Seto being to boorish for Anzu? At least for this little one shot? I just can't think of anyone to put him with except her. I CANNOT see him with Mai. Well at any rate Seto chan needs some female company ne? (Quote from Jack Sparrow: You need to get yourself a girl, mate.) Johny Depp! *Faints* takes place after battle city. Seto is about twenty-two. Please review! Ja! 

Key: (---) is a pause in dialog and my roses divide my paragraphs.

Seto's Valentine

       @'--------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Seto stood at the desk in his room and turned on the computer monitor. 

Glancing at the clock in the corner, which read 6:55 AM, he swore to himself and punched the desk. 

"I'm gonna be late!" 

He turned off the monitor, completely forgetting the reason he'd turned it on and dashed to his closet, tossing suit after suit onto the floor. 

"Why did I schedule a meeting at seven in the morning on a Saturday?!" 

He finally found the one he was looking for and turned to see Mokuba standing in the doorway. 

"Big brother what are you in a rush for? It's not even six yet. You canceled your meeting for this weekend. That was last Saturday. Check your calendar." 

Seto stared at him for a moment. 

"Why would I cancel a meeting?" 

Mokuba felt hurt and turned away. 

"Because you're a work-aholic and you promised you'd help me plan something special for my girlfriend since today is Valentines Day. But never mind, just go back to sleep." 

He started to walk out but was surprised when he felt Seto hug him. 

"I'm not awake Mokuba, I remember now. I'm sorry. Guess I need to fix my clock" 

Mokuba smiled and hugged him. 

Seto stood and walked back over to his bed, sitting down. 

"So when did my little brother get a girlfriend?" 

Mokuba suddenly blushed. 

"Well uh---a couple of weeks ago." 

Seto suddenly smiled. 

"You should invite her over for dinner one night." 

Mokuba looked at him oddly. 

"Why are you so understanding? I'm only fifteen I thought you'd go ballistic." 

He sat next to Seto as he patted the bed. 

"I know the whole underage thing but you're a little more mature than most kids your age. You're responsible. Besides, just because I don't have time for a girlfriend doesn't mean you shouldn't. You don't have to be as much of a 'work-aholic'. So what's her name?" 

Mokuba smiled. 

"Rebecca, she's---" 

Seto suddenly burst into laughter.

"You mean the little brat that talks to her teddy? Are you serious?" 

Mokuba glared. 

"That was when she was eight! She's thirteen now! She doesn't even have a stuffed animal anymore!" 

Seto blinked a moment, startled by Mokuba yelling at him. 

"I'm sorry---it just seems so strange for you to be dating her. So what am I helping you with?" 

Mokuba gave a nervous look at his brother. 

"Haven't you ever gone on a date before?" 

He shook his head. 

"When do I have time for a girl? Why did you ask me anyway? I'm not exactly romantically inclined Mokuba." 

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

"Okay well just pretend it's you going on a---" 

"I don't go on---" 

"Pretend you are! I need help!" 

***sigh* **

"Okay---pretend I'm on a date---pretend I'm on a date---duel monsters competition---when I win I take her to dinner and invite her---never mind." 

Mokuba wasn't sure if he should blush or smack his big brother over the head. 

"Okay, let's focus on outside your room---the house---dinner, where would you take her to dinner?" 

Seto grinned. 

"Personal table thirty thousand feet above the city at night." 

Mokuba looked surprised. 

"She'd like that---can we please?" 

Seto stared at him for a minute. 

"This isn't a make out date is it? You're too young for those kind of things." 

*smack* 

"Seto! Focus! Now about after dinner---where can we---" 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" 

*~_~`* 

"I'm not talking about that! But a date should be more than eating! I mean are there any dance places, you know a nightclub you like to go to?" 

He nodded silently as he pulled an address book out of his jacket. 

Mokuba sweat dropped as he looked over his brothers' shoulder. 

" Mazaki Anzu? How'd you get her number? Wow! Back up a minute!" 

Seto looked up and flipped back a page.

 "How did you get Mai's number? And Shizuka? And---I thought you said you didn't have time for a girl---and what are those lines beside the names?" 

***cough cough***

"Nothing! Back out this is personal!" 

Mokuba rolled himself into a ball trying not to laugh. 

"How many of those numbers are business oriented?" 

Seto closed the book and laughed. 

"Ops! That's the wrong one!" 

At this mokuba laughed so hard he couldn't breath for a minute. 

"You know that's supposed to be black, not embroidered with a dragon that looks suspiciously like your favorite card." 

Seto grinned and gave a chuckle as he stood and walked back to his desk, replacing the book in his jacket pocket. 

"Not true---dragons are more powerful. Now enough! Here I've got the address." 

*snicker* 

"Are you sure it's not Isis' number?" 

Absentmindedly he answered with a nonchalant tone. 

"She doesn't have a number and she wasn't---hey wait a minute this is my personal business and those little marks aren't what you think they are!" 

Mokuba nodded with a grin. 

"Sure Seto---whatever you want me to believe." 

He rolled his eyes and sat next to Mokuba again. 

'Whatever he wants to think---just so long as he doesn't know those little marks represent how many times I've lost to them in Duel Monsters.' 

Mokuba took an address book out of his pocket and a pen and was about to copy the address of the club when Seto grabbed it out of his hand. 

"You have all their numbers too! They're too old for you!" 

He snatched it back and glared. 

"They're my friends Seto! And I'm not interested in a thirty year old---no matter how cute she is---" 

"Neither am I! Don't think like that!" 

Mokuba folded his arms and smirked. 

"As many marks beside her name I can't agree---and none next to Shizuka I can guess what they're for." 

Seto turned bright red from half Anger and half embarrassment. 

"And you want me to let you go on a date why!?" 

Mokuba suddenly looked over. 

"So out of those girls who would you go on a date with? Who do you think is really cute or that you would enjoy spending the evening with?" 

Again nonchalantly he answered. 

"Anzu." 

Mokuba smiled as he took his book back from Seto. 

Seto smirked and crossed his arms. 

"That should be black." 

Mokuba grinned and shook his head. 

"I only have one girlfriend and her number has been memorized." 

He pulled out Seto's cell phone and dialed the number to the club. 

"Hi this is Mokuba Kaiba, I want a table for two on the roof by candlelight at seven thirty. Okay, thank you." 

He looked up at Seto with a smile as he replaced his cell phone. 

" Okay you have a date set for seven thirty, good luck and don't be late!" 

With that he dashed off before Seto could respond. 

He stared at the empty doorway for a minute with a confused look. 

"Did he just set me up on a date with Anzu?" 

@'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     At seven thirty Seto walked out onto the roof of the nightclub and found a bored looking Anzu sitting at the candlelit table. 

She looked up and smiled as he stepped out of the shadows. 

She blushed when she saw how he looked. 

His hair was wild and windblown; his dark blue shirt buttoned to the waist so that it showed off a good portion of his smooth chest. 

He didn't wear his usual jacket but a black vest instead. 

He found himself staring at her in a low cut black velvet dress and short black silk gloves. 

"He---hello Anzu." 

She smiled as he reached for her hand. 

"So you're the mystery man?" 

Her blush deepened as he kissed her hand. 

"Well we're here, might as well stay." 

She giggled. 

"Of all people I wonder why mokuba chose me?" 

Seto fought the blush coming to his cheeks and smiled. 

"I don't know but it's nice to spend the evening with you---instead of getting kicked in Duel Monsters." 

She laughed and closed her eyes. 

"Oh you won most of the matches." 

He sighed as he looked into her eyes. 

They were both startled as they heard music start playing behind them. 

It was a dark melody that Seto felt drawn into. 

He stood and pulled Anzu to her feet, holding her firmly in place for a moment as he looked into her eyes. 

He looked almost hypnotized as he suddenly spun her into a dance. 

He twirled her out and back in, wrapping his arm around her waist and dipped her. 

They were so wrapped up in the dance that neither noticed the two figures standing in the doorway. 

As the song ended Seto held her body close to him, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. 

He closed his eyes as he felt his heart race faster and suddenly kissed her. 

She ran her hands over his shoulders and up into his hair as he continued to kiss her. 

He broke away, both breathless and looked into her eyes. 

"You're beautiful." 

She smiled softly and brushed her lips against his and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her roughly. 

They looked up for only a second as fireworks started over a lake. 

Seto chuckled. 

"If it wasn't Valentines Day I would have credited that to Mokuba too. Remind me to thank him tomorrow." 

She smirked as she tugged at his hair. 

"And where will I be tomorrow that I can remind you?" 

He only tipped her chin up, holding her face and kissed her again. 

Mokuba wrapped his arm around Rebecca as they turned back to the stairs. 

She giggled as they reentered the dance room. 

"You set your brother up on a make out date?" 

Mokuba laughed as they found a table to sit at. 

"I had to do something, six years in a row I've had to listen to him whine because he doesn't have a girlfriend. He flatly refused to talk to Anzu about his crush on her and he's got three numbers in his address book where he keeps score of how many times he looses to them. It was just pitiful." 

She laughed until he turned serious suddenly. 

She blushed as she looked into his eyes and he kissed her. 

"Mokuba---I'm surprised Seto-san doesn't take lessons from you. You're so romantic." 

He smiled and put a finger over her lips. 

"Don't talk, this is our special night and when we leave here I've got something to show you." 

She smiled. 

"And that would be?" 

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. 

" Sunrise over the ocean at thirty thousand feet." 

And with that he kissed her again. 

@'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehe, the end. Really short I know but it was mindless fluff and humor. Happy Valentines Day to all! Ja!                         


End file.
